Abandoned Heart
by becca410
Summary: David and Carol Fanfic. What will happen when Carol finds the letter from David that Derek hid... R&R if you have time x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :-)**

**I always make Waterloo Road fics so I decided to do something different and I'm going to make an Eastenders one around Carol and David as last year I found their whole relationship/past interesting and he went as soon as he came and I don't think it was explored as much and now in Eastenders Derek has the letter from David so that's going to be the basis for my fic.**

**If anyone reads this, it would be great to get some feedback :D**

**Becca xxx**

It was a dark and cold winters night. The stars brightly shined on Albert Square. Carol Jackson was outside her house, looking through her handbag searching for her keys after doing the night shift at the cafe.

"Derek?" Carol said coming in.

"What?" He snarled from the couch

"Will you shift off that couch, every time I come in your there making the living room look messy, look Derek we need to talk about you living here" Carol said

"What's this? Are you kicking me out, after everything I've done for you?" Derek said raising one eyebrow in an intimidating manner

"I just don't want you and your dodgy stuff around for when Bianca comes back" Carol said impatiently

"Does family count for nothing these days. Us Branning's Carol, we stick together, were family" Derek said widening his gaze at her

"Well if you cared for your family you'd do the best for us" Carol sighed

"Fine, I'll be gone by the morning" Derek huffed

"Oh and I want that stuff shifted from the garage, you don't think I wouldn't have spotted it would you?" Carol frowned

"Come on, it's just a bit of business" Derek smirked

"No, get it shifted" She sad sitting down on the couch

"Well I better do it now why it's dark" Derek said sloping off to the garage

Carol rolled her eyes then fixed the cushions as she got comfy on the couch. A smile rarely passed her face these days, she had nothing to smile about. All her life was consumed by looking after everyone else, putting their feelings before her own. She had lots of love of her family and she appreciated it, but it just wasn't enough, her heart had turned cold without any love, never had a relationship worked out for her, each one just built on lies making her unable to trust.

"Nana Carol?" Morgan said coming in to the living room.

"Morgan, you should be in bed" She sighed

"I want mum" He said sorrowfully

"She's coming back this week" Carol smiled "Before you know it she'll be here nagging you about your scuffed up school shoes"

"Your back early" Carol said as Whitney came in from the Vic

"I'm tired" Whitney said

"Why doesn't Whit read you a story why I go and check what uncle Derek's doing" Carol said going outside before Whitney could oblige.

"Come to lend a hand?" Derek asked as Carol came in to the garage

"Yeah alright, were are you taking all this stuff?" She asked

"Max says I can keep it at his until I find a place of his own" Derek said whist picking up boxes

"Why would he let you do that?" She questioned

"He understand family loyalty" Derek said raising his eyebrows "Right you stay here, make sure no one see's whilst I take some stuff over to Max"

"Fine" Carol sighed watching as he sneakily went over to Max's, his arms full of boxes

Carol looked round at the dodgy gear, shaking her head. As she lent against a table she accidentally knocked of a small, black plastic box which was locked. As it smashed against the concrete garage floor the clasp on the lock broke.

"Oops" Carol said to herself then looked to see if Derek was coming back, there was no sign of him.

She carefully picked up the box and opened it, there was a large stash of cash and then a letter. A letter which was addressed to her

"What the hell..." She frowned as she opened the letter

_'Dear Carol,_

_I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't do it again. I'm so sorry_

_for running away like that. I thought I was doing the best by_

_both of us. But I wasn't I was being selfish, a coward. I shouldn't_

_have let Derek control our lives. Ever since I went all I can think about_

_is you. Please ring me, I need to talk to you, explain properly._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me,_

_David xxx'_

__She gasped as a tear fell from her eyes, she heard a whistling sound coming towards her.

"What's up?" Derek asked seeing her tear stained cheek then he looked at the envelope in her hand "What's that?"

"How dare you Derek!" Carol said angrily "What gives you the right to take my personal letters"

"I was saving you Carol, from David Wicks, he's vermin" Derek snarled

"What makes you think you can dictate my life all the time, I'm not some kid, I'm a grown woman Derek!" Carol said annoyed

"I'm helping you Carol, you and I both know that he's trouble" Derek said "Your not going to get back in touch with him are you?"

She shook her head "No"

"Good, or he's a dead man" He frowned "No one hurts my sister"

"I'm going to bed" Carol said walking away

As she lay in bed there was only one thing going through her mind, she kept reading over the letter, she read over it so many times it's surprising the ink hadn't worn off.

She grabbed her phone a few times, hovering over his number but each time she told herself that she must resist, she can't go through the heartache, not again, she had to be strong for Bianca when she came out of prison. She tried to get to sleep but she couldn't, it was like being young again. All them feelings she felt for David when she was 14, they never really went away. Her heart ruled over her mind and she reached for her phone again and sent him a simple text.

_'What do you want David?'_

__When it had sent she put her phone back on the bedside table, she wondered if she had done the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!:D**

**Thanks for your lovely comments! :D**

**Enjoy x**

**Becca xxx**

Carol sighed as she heard a knocking sound on her bedroom door waking her up "Come in" she said

Tiffany and Morgan jumped on Carol's bed "Morning Nana Carol" they chorused

"Morning" She yawned tiredly

"When's mum coming home?" Tiffany asked as she always did

"I don't know, she just told me it would be some time this week" Carol smiled "Why are you missing her Tiff?"

"Yeah, she does my special plaits" Tiffany smiled

"Tell you what, why don't we go and have breakfast then I'll have a go at these 'special plaits'?" Carol suggested

Tiffany shrugged "Yeah, alright"

"Can we have bacon?" Morgan asked sleepily

"Of course" She said getting out of bed "Come on kids"

She saw Dereks bags packed by the door as she came down the stairs

"Morning" She said to Derek, going in to the kitchen as the the kids went and watched tv

"Don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon!" Derek said defensively

"No rush" She said looking in the fridge for the bacon "Where's the bacon?"

"That was me" He said finishing off the last of his bacon sandwich

"The kids wanted that" She sighed

"First you kick me out then your denying me a bit of bacon! You really need to work on your hospitality Carol my love" He smirked passing her his used plate

"Derek, you don't expect me to wash you plate do you?" She said irritated

"Your house" He said smugly then picked up his bags "Right, I'll be off"

"Have you got somewhere to stay?" She asked

"Oh so your concerned now, you could have just left me on the streets for all you care!" He said as his eyes widened "I did a deal with Big Mo, I'm staying there"

"Well that's good, it's about time you had your own place, your a grown man Derek" Carol said

"Yeah, yeah" He said opening the door "See you later" he said then paused looking in to her eyes "And about last night...Your not going to get in touch with Wicks are you?"

"No, of course not" She said shaking her head

"Good, I'm only looking out for you sis'" Derek said before going out the door

"Nana Carol, where's the bacon?" Morgan asked

"Uncle Derek ate it" She said rolling her eyes "Tell you what we'll get dressed then I'll take you to the caf'"

"Thanks Nana Carol" Morgan smiled

Carol sat in the cafe waiting for their breakfast "Stop squirming" she said to Morgan

"But I'm bored" He moaned

"Your breakfast will be ready in a minute" She said as she turned on her phone

_She hadn't looked at her phone since she texted David and was anxious to see if he had replied_

She looked at her phone, she had one message and one miss voice mail. She listened to the voice mail

_'Mum, it's me, why aren't you answering your phone? They've decided to release me today so I'm coming home soon! I can't wait to see you and the kids, love you!'_

"Kids! Your mum's coming home today" Carol said happily

"Really?" Tiffany asked excitedly

"Yeah" She smiled

"We need to make her a card!" Tiffany smiled

"And get her chocolate cake" Morgan joined in

"Yeah, alright, but we can't have too much, I'm not made of money you know" She said then looked at the text

_'Carol, I need to talk to you, I need to explain. Please ring me, David xx'_

Carol remained gazing at his text, wondering if she should ring him.

"Breakfasts here" Ian said passing over the plates, making her snap out of her daydream

"Thanks Ian" She said

By teatime the living room was covered in glitter, crayons and stray pieces of card.

"Where is your mum..." Carol said as she hoovered up after them

"Do you think she'll like our cards?" Morgan asked

"I'm sure she'll love them" She said "Go and get Whitney and Liam to come downstairs, she should be here any minute"

"Okay" Morgan nodded

"I'll go and check on the food" Carol said to Tiffany, going in the kitchen

Tiffany got up as the phone started to ring "Nana Carol" she shouted to alert her but she was to busy in the kitchen to notice, Tiffany shook her head and answered the phone herself "Hello!" She said sweetly

"Tiffany? Is that you?" David asked

"Grandad?" Tiffany said recognizing his voice

"Yeah, is your Nana Carol there?" He asked

"Yeah why?" She said

"Will you put her on the phone?" He said

"No, your bad" she said

"Excuse me?" He laughed

"Mum said your bad, she said you broke Nana Carol's heart" Tiffany said like she knew it all

"Right" He said "Well tell her I rang then"

"Fine" She said hanging up

"Nana Carol?" She said calling her

"Just a minute" She said pulling food out the oven

"But I need to tell you something" She said impatiently

"Tell me later Tiff" She said

Tiff huffed then her eyes lit up as she heard a key turn in the door "Mum!" She said running to the door

"Hey Tiff!" Bianca smiled picking her up

"Mum's here!" Morgan said running down the stairs

"Be careful Morgan" Carol said coming out of the kitchen then looked at Bianca and smiled "Bianca!"

"Mum" Bianca said hugging her

"Look at our cards" Morgan said dragging her in the living room

"Nana Carol, I still haven't told you" Tiffany said

"Told me what?" Carol asked

"About Grandad ringing" She said

Bianca turned round looking at Tiffany, then Carol "Grandad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Thank you so much for the lovely comments!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Becca xxx**

_Bianca turned round looking at Tiffany, then Carol "Grandad?"_

"He wanted to speak to Nana Carol" Tiffany said

"Mum? Have you been speaking to him" Bianca asked looking to Carol

"No, no of course not" She denied

"Then why is he ringing?" Bianca asked

"I don't know" Carol sighed walking in to the kitchen

"Mum, don't walk away from me" She said following her in to the kitchen

"Do you want a drink?" She asked as she boiled the kettle

"Don't try and change the subject mum, have you been seeing David?" She asked concerned "You know what he's like"

"I haven't been 'seeing' him" Carol corrected "I haven't even spoken to him since…"

"…Since he did another runner" Bianca interrupted

Carol gave a small frown then continued "He wrote to me, but Derek hid the letter, I only just found out. So I texted him asking what he wanted, that's why he would have rang"

"Well for once Derek was right" Bianca said

"Excuse me? That was my letter, it was addressed to me!" Carol said annoyed

"Yeah but we all know what you're like with David, what he's like" Bianca sighed

"He's your dad Bianca" Carol said

"I know but I don't want him to hurt you" Bianca said looking to her mum with concerned eyes

"He won't, look I'll ring him now, tell him to back off" Carol said

"Go on then, you can use my phone if you want" She said getting it out of her pocket

"I've got my own, I'm going to go for a walk" Carol said getting up

"Just stay here" Bianca said

"And have you listening in?" Carol said raising her eyebrows "No, I'm doing this on my own"

"Be careful mum, don't fall for his charm" Bianca frowned

"I won't" She said as she went out the door.

Carol walked round, tightly holding her phone, planning what to say. She walked in to the laundrette and sat down.

"You alright Carol love?" Dot asked coming from round the back

"It's David" She said

"Oh" Dot said "I better stick the kettle on then"

Carol explained what had happened whilst Dot made them some drinks "I told Bianca I'd tell him to back off"

"And what do you want to do?" Dot asked passing her a cup of tea

"I want to know why" Carol said

Dots smiled "Then ask him, I know you Carol, you have a strong head on you know, and you're the only one who can make this decision"

"Thanks Dot" Carol smiled

"I've got to ring Mr Popadopalus round the back…" Dot smiled

Carol nodded, getting out her phone to ring him.

She nervously dialled his number

"Carol?" David said happily

"Hi.." She said awkwardly

"I'm so glad you rang, how are you?" He asked

"Fine thanks" She said

"Can we meet up?" He asked "I need to talk to you properly, face to face"

"Can you not just say what you have to say now" She said stubbornly, trying to keep up her guard as best as she could.

"I need to see you" He said desperately

"Are you still in London?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm about an hour away from you, why don't we meet at that caf' just outside of Albert Square" David suggested "I'll see you in an hour?"

"Right, okay see you then" She said hanging up

"Everything alright?" Dot asked coming out from the back

Carol nodded then got up "Thanks Dot"

"Anytime Carol" she smiled

"Have you told him to back off?" Bianca asked as soon as Carol got in

"Can I not even step through the door?" Carol smiled

"What happened?" Bianca said desperate to know

"Yes, I told him to back off, happy?" Carol lied, not wanting the grilling from Bianca for agreeing to meet up with him

"I just want you to be happy" Bianca said

"I am, I've got my family back" Carol smiled hugging her

An hour later when they were all watching tv, Carol kept looking at her watch.

"Are you alright mum?" Bianca asked

"Yeah, I just told Derek I'd go round" Carol said

"Derek?" Bianca questioned

"Yeah" She said trying to think of an excuse "I'm helping him pick out wallpaper and carpet, he's just bought a new house"

"Are we talking about the same Derek?" Bianca asked raising her eyebrows

"Yeah, he's surprisingly house proud…" Carol said then got up as she heard her phone ringing "That'll be him now"

"See you later then" Bianca smiled

Carol quickly rushed to the cafe, it was about 10 minutes away.

She paused outside the cafe then hesitantly walked in. She smiled as she saw David sat in the corner at the back.

"Carol" He smiled as he saw her

"Hi" She said as she sat down

"I bet you hate me don't you" He said sadly

She shook her head "I pity you David. All you do is run away when things get tough, hurt people…"

"I'm so sorry Carol" He said "I didn't want it to end up like this"

"Then why drive away like that, leave me looking like an idiot" She said

"I couldn't let you leave your family like that, when I told Bianca she was heartbroken" David sighed "Carol, you belong here, the kids love you and them and Bianca they needed you, I didn't want to take you away from them. I thought I was doing the best by you"

"Why didn't you stay, or you could have at least told me, but no you just ran away" She said hurt

"Derek was going to kill me" He said "Your brothers, they cornered me, Derek pulled out a knife, I managed to get away by the skin of my teeth!"

"What?" Carol said shocked "He tried to stab you?"

"Did they not tell you about it?" David asked

"No" She said

"I didn't want us to end Carol, you've got to believe me" David said honestly

Carol looked to him, she didn't want to fall for him, but seeing him again brought all the feelings back. She longed for love; he was the only one for her. But she couldn't let her guard down, not now.

"Is Derek still around?" He asked

Carol nodded "He hid your letter from me"

"What?" He asked

"That's why I only texted you so late" She said

"Is there someone else?" He asked

"No, why?" She said

"You seem really…Stand off-ish" He said

"Do you blame me" She said trying to keep up her strong façade "I bet you've had someone else on the scene"

"No, I've not actually" He said truthfully

"Come on David" She said in disbelief

"How could there be anyone else, I can't stop thinking of you" He said looking towards her

"I need to go" She said

He nodded getting up as she did.

As they stepped out of the cafe he looked to her "Is this the last time I'm going to see you?"

"Hopefully" She said, not meaning it.

He smiled at the familiar presence of her stubbornness "Come here you mardy cow" He joked as he hugged her.

"I hope you get whatever it is that you want in life David" She said hugging him tightly

"I want you" He said leaning closer towards her

"David" She said trying to keep her guard up as he paused near her lips but giving in as she kissed him softly

"What's up?" He asked as she quickly pulled away

"I need to go" She said as her guard went right back up again

"Carol, please" He said

"Why don't you just go" She said "It's the only thing your good at" She said as she walked away

He watched as she walked away, but he wasn't going to let her go, not again. Not for anyone, especially Derek Branning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Your comments are amazing and encourage me to keep on writing! I have been brain storming for this fic and I've got a few things planned for upcoming chapters…**

**Enjoy x**

**Becca xxx**

As Carol came in through the door Bianca came in from the kitchen "You were gone a while" Bianca said

"Well you know what Derek's like, he doesn't listen to a word I say" she said as she took off her coat

"Are you alright mum?" Bianca asked as she saw Carol's sorrowful expression

"I'm just tired, I think I'll have an early night" She said as she went upstairs

A week later, when Bianca was walking to the minute mart when she noticed a removal van parked outside a nearby house

Tanya walked up to Bianca "Ooo! I wonder who the new neighbour is"

"Come on lets go and welcome them!" Bianca said dragging Tanya to the house

"Oh no…" Bianca said as they got closer

"What?" Tanya questioned then noticed David coming out the house

"Bianca…" David said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bianca asked

"Nice to see you too" He joked

Tanya looked at them both awkwardly then said "Right, I better go…"

"Dad, why are you here?" Bianca repeated

"I shouldn't have run away like that Bianca, I was stupid and I realised whats most important and that's my family" He said

"Does mum know you're moving in here?" She asked

"Erm, no, I'm sure she'll find out soon enough though" David said

"Are you staying round for good this time?" She asked, hoping her was here for good. Even though she hated him for hurting her mum like that, she still loved him, he was her dad.

"Yes, nobody's driving me away Bianca, especially not Derek" He said

"He won't be happy that your back" Bianca sighed

"I don't care about Derek" He said though he was dreading seeing him "Look, will you have a word with your mum for me? Ask her to come and see me, we need to talk"

"No dad" Bianca said straight

"What?" He asked, wondering why she was so abrupt

"I don't want you hurting her again, stay away from her dad, please, not just for me but for her" Bianca said seriously

David nodded "Fine" He then looked to the removal men who had finished moving his stuff in to the house and give them their money, plus a tip "Here mate"

"I better get that milk then…" Bianca said, going to the minute mart.

"You'll never believe who I saw" Bianca said to Carol as she came back in to the house

"Who?" Carol asked

"David" Bianca said

"What?" Carol questioned as she didn't know what to make of what Bianca had said

"Dads moved in to Albert Square, in that house that was up for sale" Bianca said as she raised an eyebrow, hardly believing the situation herself

"You're joking…" Carol said not knowing how to feel

"Don't worry I told him to stay away from you" Bianca said, thinking she was doing her a favour.

"What?" Carol said "I can speak for myself Bianca"

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked as Carol opened the front door

"Out" She said walking out

"Don't go to David mum" She said before Carol shut the door

"Alright, I'm coming!" David said as he heard rapid banging on the front door

Carol gave him a stern look as he opened the door and stormed inside

"You come to help me sort out the house?" He joked

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I bought this house" He said stating the obvious

"Well obviously, I didn't think you were squatting" She said rolling her eyes "Why would you move back to Walford?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see me" He said giving a small grin

"You can't blame me for being surprised" She said

"I'm proving to you that I can stick around, I don't need to run away anymore" He said truthfully "I want to be near my family, near you…"

Carol looked away from him, not allowing her heart to feel love again, "I need to go"

"Carol wait" He said as she started to walk out the door

"What?" She asked, as she stopped

"Meet me tonight at the Vic, we can have a drink" He smiled

"What time?" She said reluctantly

"7?" He suggested

"Okay" She nodded giving a smile.

Her smile soon faded when she saw Derek walking across the road

"David…" She said noticing Derek had stopped in his tracks and his evil gaze was set directly on David

"Oh no" David sighed "This should be fun"

"Wicks?" Derek snarled walking over to them

"You alright Derek?" David said giving a sarcastic smile

"What's he doing here?" Derek said moving his gaze to Carol

"I've moved" David said smugly

"I thought I told you clearly enough last time" Derek said giving him a death stare

"Back off Derek" David said

"Listen Wicks, I want you gone by the end of the day or you're a dead man, I promise you that" Derek said before walking away fuming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**I've planned an idea for this fic that will happen soon so keep your eye out for that,**

**Enjoy x**

**Becca xxx**

**Bytheway:If you read this fic, if you leave a comment(if you have time) i'd be so grateful, I just like to know how many people are interested as this encourages me to update more often haha :') and thankyou to the people who have already commented, your comments are so lovely, they really make me smile :-) xx**

"Mum! Tea's ready" Bianca shouted upstairs

Carol was getting ready for going out with David that night, she wanted to look her best, although she tried to look like she hadn't made much of an effort.

"I'm going out" She said to Bianca when she came downstairs

"Please tell me not with David" Bianca sighed, really wishing her mum would stay away from him, she didn't have the energy to pick up the pieces again.

"No, I'm going for a drink with Derek, he's wanting to discuss colour schemes again" Carol lied as she got on her coat, she was getting very good at lying recently.

"Who does Derek think he is at the moment, he'll be signing up for 60 minute makeover next" Bianca laughed

"Hmm, yeah" Carol smiled then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she rushed out the door "Bye love"

"David!" Alfie said cheerfully as David walked in to the Vic "What are you doing here mate?"

"I've moved haven't I" He grinned

"Ah great!" He said then looked to Kat "Kat get this pal a drink darling whilst I see to Tommy"

"What you 'avin?" Kat asked him

"A pint and a gin and tonic" David smiled

"Here you go" Kat said as she passed him the drinks

"Thanks" He said picking them up as he walked over to a table

A big grin appeared on David's face as Carol walked in

"Am I late?" Carol asked sitting down

"I've been waiting half an hour" David said

"What?" She said checking her watch

David laughed at her "I'm joking. You're just in time"

Carol gave a small smile

"Wow, it's only been about a minute and I've already got you smiling, that's got to be a new record" He joked

"Are you saying I'm miserable?" She asked

"Of course not…" He said sarcastically and gave a small wink

Carol smiled, and then took her coat off.

"You like nice" David smiled

"Thanks" She said "You don't look that bad"

"Not that bad?" He questioned jokingly "Aw come on, you can do better than that"

She gave a sarcastic smile "You look very nice"

"Thanks Carol" He said giving a cheeky grin "So does Bianca know you're here?"

"No, I told her I was with Derek" She said as she took a sip of her drink

"Why did you lie?" He asked

"You know how over protective she is, I didn't have time for the lecture" She said

"Hmm…" Derek said then stopped talking as Derek came in to the Vic "Oh great…" He muttered

"I'll have a pint please Alfie" Derek said, not noticing Carol and David when he first walked in. He then turned round, meeting eye contact with Carol "I thought I told you to stay away" he said going over

"Were just having a drink, go away Derek if you're going to start causing trouble" Carol sighed

"Shouldn't you be packing David?" He said smugly

"Do you really think I'm going to let you control me Derek?" David said giving a sarcastic laugh

"You'll be sorry you ever crossed me" He said giving him and evil gaze then looked to Carol "Come on Carol, lets get you home, we can have a drink there away from that"

"Shut up Derek" Carol said getting irritated "I'm a grown woman, you don't have the right to dictate my life"

David looked to her "Come on lets go" he said finishing off the last of his pint before getting up

"I meant what I said David, I want you gone by tonight" Derek said as they went out the vic

David smiled to Carol, he loved her feisty attitude. "Why don't we go back to mine for a drink?" David asked

"Yeah alright" She smiled

"I'm coming!" Bianca said as she heard a knock on the door "Uncle Derek? I thought you were with mum?"

"What?" He asked as he came in "Is that what she told you?"

"She said you were arranging colour schemes for the new house…" Bianca said oblivious

"Colour schemes?" Derek scoffed "What a pathetic excuse"

"Excuse?" Bianca questioned

"She's been flirting with David Wicks in the Vic!" Derek said pulling a sickened face

"I told her to stay away from him!" Bianca said frustrated, why did her mum never listen to her?

Meanwhile, Carol was sat on the couch with David, as they made their way through a bottle of wine

David had got an old photo album out from when they were younger "Look at your hair!" He said laughing

"You can hardly talk! Have you seen yours?" She laughed pointing to a picture

"I miss those days" He smiled as he gazed into her eyes, wondering what she was thinking

"Me too" She said

"I've missed you" He said "I love you so much Carol…"

"Don't do this" She sighed

"I'm not going to hurt you, just let me love you" He smiled as he slowly kissed her

"I love you" She whispered in to the kiss as she officially let down all her defences.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**I'm so sorry I've not posted in ages, I know I said I'd do an update a few days ago but I forgot:')**

**Anyway here's an update, I hope you're still interested, I have some drama planned for the next part...**

**Enjoy x**

**Becca xxx**

The next morning Carol turned woke up in an unfamiliar bed, memories of the night before filled her head, putting a small smile on to her face. The smell of David's aftershave lingered on to the duvet, the familiar smell making her feel at comfort.

"David?" She yawned as she slowly turned over, her eyes still half shut with the lack of sleep yet she felt in some way wide awake, her heart filled with love. Giving a small frown, she was surprised to see the empty space next to wear she had slept.

Quickly getting dressed, she then went downstairs and smiled as she spotted David in the kitchen

"Morning" He smiled as he poured steaming hot water from the kettle into two cups

"I was wondering where you got to" She said as she picked up her coat from the back of the chair

His face dropped when he saw her starting to put on her coat "You're not going so soon are you?"

"I have to, Bianca will be worried where I am, I've still not thought of what I'm going to tell her" She said with worry

"The truth?" He suggested

"Not now, you know what she's like and we can't have her blabbing to Derek" Carol sighed

"I don't care about everyone else Carol" He said taking hold of her hands "I just want us to be together"

Carol wondered whether he was right, she deserved to have some love; she was always the one looking after everyone else, why couldn't she do something for herself for once "Look if the moment's right then I'll tell Bianca, I just don't want her worrying"

"She's a grown up Carol" David said his hands still holding on to hers reassuringly

"She's my daughter, our daughter" She said

"I know, so she'll understand" He said giving her hands a reassuring squeeze before pulling her in close for a hug "Trust me everything's going to be fine"

"And if it's not?" She said questioning him

"Then I'll make it fine" He smiled then looked over to the coffee's he'd just made "I was going to bring you a drink to bed"

"That's sweet" She smiled kissing him quickly before grabbing her bag

"Are you not going to have your drink?" He asked as she darted off to the front door

"I really need to see Bianca, I'll speak to you later" She said as she rushed out the door

"Bye then…" He said before he was interrupted by the closing of the door

As she began to walk up the pathway from David's house Derek just happened to be walking past, she tried to avoid eye contact with him, walking at a faster pace, but he had already seen her walking from David's house and walked over to her giving her a disapproving look as he shook his head "What are you doing coming from Wicks' house at these early hours?" He asked

"None of your business Derek" She said as she began to walk off

"Hold on" He said catching her arm "Please tell me you haven't slept with him already"

She took a deep breath before boldly looking towards Derek "We're together"

Derek's eyes enlarged "What did I say about going near him"

"I'm not scared of you Derek" Carol said walking off

"Carol, babe" Derek said following her as she stepped into the house

"I didn't invite you in" She frowned as she took off her coat

"Where have you been?" Bianca said to Carol coming downstairs before looking towards Derek "Is Derek right, have you been going off with David again after you promised me you wouldn't"

"What have you been saying?" Carol said looking towards Derek in annoyance

"He told me he saw you flirting with David Wicks in the Vic" Bianca said pulling a sickened face

"It wasn't like that" Carol sighed

"So you've been with him last night then?" Bianca presumed "To hell with what I say, to what you promised!"

Carol looked towards Bianca in honesty "I love him"

"Until he goes off again" Derek scoffed

"Exactly!" Bianca said in agreement with Derek

"Will you two just mind your own business, it's my life" Carol said aggravated

"Carol I'm looking out for you babe" Derek said "Listen I don't want him making a fool out of my little sister, he's back for 5 minutes and your already back in to his bed, you just look desperate!"

Carol saw red and slapped Derek across the face "Don't you dare speak to me like that! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm head of this family Carol!" He said, one of his cheeks very red.

"Lose the ego Derek" Carol said rolling her eyes as she went upstairs.

"Look I better get going" Derek said to Bianca "That David Wicks needs teaching a lesson, messing with her head like that!"

"Bye Uncle Derek" Bianca said as he went out the door, a plan forming in his mind.

As Derek stepped out the house he grabbed his phone out of his pocket dialling a number "Rob? It's Derek. Remember you said you owed me one? Well I was wondering if you could do me a favour, I've got an issue that needs sorting out, or rather a person, David Wicks"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey:)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with Christmas,**

**Thankyou so much for all your reviews, as a writer it gives you so much encouragement to continue. A special thankyou to **bluecube76, **your review was so in depth! I've watched some of the episodes/clips from 1996 on youtube and I loved them on the episodes last year, I agree their actors have great on screen chemistry!**

**Enjoy x**

**Becca xxx**

_As Derek stepped out the house he grabbed his phone out of his pocket dialling a number "Rob? It's Derek. Remember you said you owed me one? Well I was wondering if you could do me a favour, I've got an issue that needs sorting out, or rather a person, David Wicks" _

As Derek walked back home, he had a smug smile on his face.

Bianca went upstairs after Carol "Mum?"

"I'm in Tiffany's room" She said

"Nana Carol's doing my hair" Tiffany said

Bianca looked to Carol who had a brush in her hand as she put in Tiffany's plaits. Once Carol had finished Tiffany's hair she walked out the room

"Mum…" Bianca said going after her

"I need to get ready" she said attempting to go in to her room but Bianca caught her arm

"You know I just want the best for you" Bianca said honestly

Carol corrected her "No Bianca, you just want the best for yourself. Please just give your dad another chance"

"I don't want him hurting you" Bianca insisted

"Look, if he hurts me then fine, you can say I told you so" Carol said stubbornly "But please just let me get on with my life"

Bianca nodded "Fine, but if he hurts you…"

"Don't worry I'd kill him first" Carol joked giving a smile

"You really are happy aren't you" Bianca said noticing the smile lighting up her mums face

"Yeah, I am" Carol said

"Good, well I better go and get dressed

Across the square, Tanya was cooking a Roast Dinner "Did you invite Bianca and the kids for lunch?" she asked Max

"Sorry, I forgot" Max said as he looked for his newspaper

"Max" Tanya sighed

"I'll do it in a bit" said Max as he flicked through the newspaper

"Well when you ring her ask her and she got some spare carrots" Tanya said

As Carol was doing her hair her phone beeped, she smiled as it was a message from David

_'Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for Lunch?"_

She replied _'I'd love to' _before finishing her hair

Bianca came in to Carol's bedroom "Mum, Tanya's invited us round for Lunch"

"I can't" Carol said applying her makeup "I'm going out with David"

"Well you can go and give her some carrots whilst you tell her" Bianca said

"Carrots?" Carol questioned

"She ran out" Bianca said

"Thanks Carol!" Tanya said when Carol came over with the carrots

"No problem, erm I won't be able to come to lunch" Carol told her

"What? I've cooked enough to feed the whole square" Tanya said "Why not?"

"I'm going out for lunch with David" Carol said nervously as Max was sat down at the table

Max looked up from his newspaper "David?"

"I never knew he was back" Tanya said glancing to Mac

"Derek told me about him coming back" Max said rolling his eyes "Don't tell me you're back together _again_"

"Yeah we are actually" Carol frowned

"Well, if you're happy that's the main thing" Tanya smiled "Why don't you bring David to lunch?"

Max raised his eyebrows at Tanya

"Yeah alright, thanks Tanya" Carol smiled

Carol walked out of Tanya's with a big grin on her face, when she was walking back to her house she bumped into David, telling him about the change of plan and that they were going to Tanya's instead. As they talked Derek stared out of his bedroom window with a grin on his face, he couldn't wait for the revenge he had planned for David.

"I'll go and get ready then I'll come round" David smiled, giving Carol a quick kiss on the cheek before going back home.

Bianca was sat on the couch watching tv with Whitney when Carol came back in "When you going out to lunch?"

"Change of plan" Carol smiled "David's coming to lunch, Tanya invited him"

"Right" Bianca said giving a little smile "You do know Derek's coming to lunch"

"Well I'm sure he can be civilized" Carol said, knowing what she was saying definitely wasn't true

Bianca got up as she heard a knock on the door "That must be him"

"Hi" David smiled

"You alright Dad?" She asked him as she let him in

"Not too bad…" He said

"Are we ready to go?" Carol asked, coming out the living room

"Come on kids" Bianca shouted upstairs

Bianca looked at her parents, she knew she should be happy, her mum and dad were getting back together, but David wasn't to be trusted, she knew that and her mum did, she just hoped he could change.

When they arrived at Tanya's all the family were already sat down at the table as Tanya was just about to serve dinner, Jack's eyes widened as he saw David coming in he looked towards Derek who was fuming.

Just as Derek was about to open his mouth Carol shot him a look "Don't"

"I was just going to say how lovely dinner smells" Derek said

"Great" Carol muttered as the 2 seats left were next to Derek

Derek quickly texted Rob _'Meet me in half an hour, I've got the perfect opportunity'_

Carol reluctantly sat down next to Derek, and then David sat next to her.

"You alright Derek?" David said smugly

Tanya sat down once she had gave out the dinner, she could feel the awkward atmosphere

"How's Pat?" Derek asked David "Oh silly me she's 6 foot under, you could be joining her pretty soon"

"Stop it Dad" Alice said giving Carol and apologetic look for her father's behaviour

"That was lovely Tanya" Derek said once they'd finished "I'm glad I'm head of the table, it's suiting seeing as I'm the head of the family, some people would do good to remember that"

"What a hero" David said in mockery

Derek's phone beeped as he got a text _'I'm outside' _"Please excuse me" he said going outside

"Where's he going?" Jack said hearing the front door close

"God knows" Max sighed

"Right do we get the plan?" Derek asked Rob outside "Dinners nearly over now, so park your car round the corner then when David starts to get up and go I'll text you and you come round the corner and slam into him before quickly driving off"

"I get it" Rob nodded "It's risky though, I don't do much like this anymore"

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't get caught" Derek said handing over a wad of cash

"What if my Car gets damaged" Rob said

"Then send me the bill" Derek said "Right I need to get back inside"

"Where've you been?" Jack asked when Derek came back in

"Just making a few calls" Derek lied

Derek waited nervously, flinching every time David moved thinking he was going to go, a bead of sweat started to trickle down his forehead.

"We better get going" Bianca said

"Yeah, me too" Jack said getting up

"Right I better be off as well then, come on Alice" Derek said sending a text to Rob _'Come around the corner in about 2/3 minutes'_

As they started to disperse out the house Max and Tanya stood at the front of the house waving them all goodbye.

"Are you coming?" Carol asked Bianca

"Just a minute" Bianca said in mid conversation with Tanya

"Leave them talking" David laughed as him and Carol began to walk home

"Thanks for having us Tan…" Derek said and then smiled as a car whizzed round the corner

"Get out the road!" Bianca shouted at Carol and David who were crossing the road

Carol turned round noticing a Car coming towards them at a fast speed "David watch out!" she said pushing him out the way.

David was in a daydream but snapped out from it as Carol pushed him, all of a sudden he saw the car smash into Carol

"No" Derek said in horror as he saw his sisters body smash against the windscreen of the car before it zoomed off leaving her lifeless looking body lying in the road.

"Mum!" Bianca screamed rushing towards her

"Carol…" David said, his eyes filling up with tears as he knelt down beside her, looking at the blood trickling down her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, I can't tell you how busy I've been!**

**Thankyou again for all your amazing comments! They make me smile so muchhhh :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy :-)**

**Becca xxx**

_"Carol…" David said, his eyes filling up with tears as he knelt down beside her, looking at the blood trickling down her forehead. _

Jack grabbed his phone out his pocket, phoning an ambulance quickly.

David gave a small sigh as he touched Carol's wrist and felt a pulse "Stay in there" he whispered.

Holding her hand as he waited for the ambulance, he glanced at her lifeless looking face he looked away and down to the floor, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, after losing his mum, knowing how it felt to lose someone he loved; he couldn't lose Carol, not now.

"Only one person can come in the ambulance with her" The paramedic said once the ambulance had arrived.

David hesitated, he could hardly breathe, he wanted to be there for Carol but he couldn't see her like that for much longer, it was killing him inside "You go Bianca" He insisted

Bianca raised her eyebrows "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, be with your mum, I'll drive to the hospital now" David promised as Bianca got into the ambulance.

A tear slid down David's cheek as the ambulance drove away; a few minutes after the ambulance had gone he was still stood there in the same spot, just staring.

"You going to the hospital?" Jack asked David, he didn't want David there but knew Carol would want his support.

"Yeah...I'll go now" David said shakily walking towards his car, as he sat in the driver's seat he wanted to drive far away, he didn't want to go to the hospital, he didn't want to see Carol in that state, it broke his heart to see her like that. Another tear fell down his cheek as he assumed it was his fault, if he had noticed the car coming he could have pulled Carol away, pulled her to the safety of his arms, all he wanted to do now was hold her. The sudden overwhelming feel of love urged him to start driving to the hospital.

Bianca sat outside the room where her mum was fighting for her life, she looked up as she heard Jack walking towards her

"How's she doing?" Jack asked her as he sat in the chair next to her

"The doctors haven't told me anything yet, what if she's not okay?" Bianca worried, raking her hands through her hair nervously.

"Shhh, don't think like that, she's strong she can get through this" Jack said putting an arm around Bianca as she continued crying.

"She's my mum; I just don't know what we'd do…" Bianca began

David walked in, his breathing was heavy, the closer he got to Carol, the harder he found it to breathe, he looked at Bianca's tear stained face and presumed the worst

"Has something happened?" He asked his voice panic stricken

"We've not been told anything yet" Bianca informed him

Just as Bianca had finished speaking a doctor came from the room Carol was in

"Is she going to be okay?" David quickly questioned the doctor

"Her breathing is still very shallow, she's broken her left arm and has a few broken ribs but we're most concerned about possible serious head trauma, the car seems to have harshly impacted on her head, we've stitched up the gash on her head but where hoping there's no internal bleeding" The doctor explained

"So what are you saying?" Bianca asked, demanding to know if her mum would be okay

"Are you saying there could be brain damage?" David asked as tears built up in his eyes

"Just be prepared…" The doctor said awkwardly "Were going to try and bring her round and we might need to do a CT scan"

As the doctor entered back into the room, David sat down, putting his head in his hands, he couldn't cope if Carol had brain damage, he couldn't stand to see the personality being drained off such a lively person, she had always had such a strong and bold personality, she could put him in his place any day of the week, that's what he loved about her most, without her personality she wasn't Carol, he would lose her…forever

Bianca saw David get up and begin to walk out, she quickly shot up and went after him and caught his arm "Dad, where are you going!?"

"I can't do this Bianca, I can't sit around waiting, she could be…" David cried

Bianca interrupted "This is so typical of you! My mums in there fighting for her life and all you can think about is yourself and doing another runner!"

"Bianca if she's got brain damage…I just can't see her like that Bianca" David exclaimed

"Dad I need you, mum needs you…please" she pleaded


End file.
